


Lean on me, I'll catch you if you fall

by GonerLoner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hugging, Lance's a supportive boyfriend, M/M, POV First Person, Shiro's always worried, Starts a bit angsty then gets happy, Victory Celebration, idk how to tag, tooks place on a planet that reminds lance of home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Lance goes to check up on Shiro who has disappeared during a victory celebration.





	Lean on me, I'll catch you if you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, since I have the worst writer's block ever (regarding Solo Magic), I'll post another one-shot again and hope I'll be able to finish the chapter tomorrow. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long!
> 
> This story was sitting in my notes for like...more than six months already and i just realised that it fits perfectly on Shiro and Lance.
> 
> So...here have some Shance with a moment of calmness during the chaos of a space war.
> 
> Enjoy!

I found him outside the building on the black beach, a few feet away from the water and about hundred metres away from me. He stood dense, a tall, black figure against the dark blue sky, his gray eyes fixed on the ocean.

The sound of waves gently crashing on the beach resonated in my ears as I carefully walked towards him, reaching out to softly touch the muscular shoulder hidden under his chest piece.

He was still wearing his armor.

“Don’t you want to come back inside again? The others started to ask where you went.”

My voice was quiet, tinted with a hint of worry – and still he flinched a bit upon hearing me speak, his posture hardening and the gloved Galra hand that was visible of his crossed arms tightening into a fist.

I frowned, taking aback by his behavior. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

Slowly, he turned his head to briefly look at me then his eyes closed with a sigh and his fingers lightly pinching his nose for a short moment.

Then he looked at me again with a slow blink, his stone like expression melting. Now he just looked deadly tired. “Yeah…I’m coming in. Sorry for getting you guys worried, I was just…thinking a bit.” He tried to smile but to me, it looked like nothing more than a strained pull of his lips, stretching over his teeth.

His white forelock shimmered slightly in the white moonlight.

A frown once again pulled at my eyebrows, my mind reeling. What happened? Did I miss something? We had won the fight… All aliens that had been considered lost we had freed, we destroyed the base the Galra had been keeping them at and nobody of us was hurt during that process.

Well, Keith had been…but he only had to stay inside of the healing pod for about two hours then he was as good as new again.

So…nothing to worry about.

Right?

Judging from the dark look with which he was again staring out on the dark waves, he had found something he could worry about.

Why did I expect anything else from our leader.

What a worryhead.

So I sighed, positioning myself in front of him, laying both my hands on his shoulders and looking up at him with a look where the worry was more evident now.

“Please talk to me. What happened? I thought we had all reason to be happy and celebrate our victory…You did a great job at leading our mission. Like always.” A faint hint of a smile tugged on his lips and he looked away but didn’t interrupt me, so I continued.

“It was a full success. The Galra lost another planet to the Voltron Coalition and…Everything went well.” I sighed. “Why do you look so down, so…worried?”

He bit his lip, slowly covering my hand on his left shoulder with his left hand. “It’s…I don’t know, if I’m being honest. I just have the feeling that this is far from over, that they will come back, and we have to be careful, not letting down our guards…” His galra hand balled into a fist again. “We’re defenders of the universe, after all.”

I chuckled a little. “You don’t have to remind me on that one.”

He smiled, but it faded quickly again. His fingers around my hand tightened and lifted it to press it against his cheek, closing his eyes with a quiet groan and looking at me again with an exhausted smile after a few seconds.

“I know. But…I can’t let them come back, I just know it. I have to prevent it. We won’t stand a chance if they attack again this night and…I don’t want anything to happen to all of you. But…you especially.” His voice got quieter again and so much pain radiated through his words suddenly that I started to shiver despite the warm jacket I wore.

“I…don’t know what I would have done if they had caught you. If what happened to Keith…had happened to you. Or if…if something worse…If Hunk hadn’t seen that one sentry charging at you and had only reacted one second too late…if I…” He looked away, swallowing.

For a few seconds, I just looked at him with wide eyes, trying to process what he said. “But…” I almost choked on the sudden lump in my throat. “You know that…you can’t keep us from getting hurt. As you said it…we’re defenders of the universe. Someone…always gets hurt during a mission. And…we agreed on that as we willingly choose to stay with Allura and the lions.”

My voice was barely above a whisper, but I could have also screamed them – it would have had the same effect on him.

He flinched slightly, biting his lip hard.

I wondered if today’s fight had really shaken him that much that I suddenly was seeing this vulnerable side of our otherwise so calm and collected leader.

Not that I never saw him showing how much of a toll this…fate really took on him, but…I was surprised that it happened now. And not in the castle…when I calmed him down from one of his nightmares.

Deeply breathing in, I took a small step closer, leaning against him and slowly hugging his waist with the arm he wasn’t holding. “I know that…you would do everything to get me back if I…ever get captured. Not only for me…but for the rest of the team too. Remember how we got Pidge back barely a day after they caught her?” A small sound of affirmation was made above my head. “And…I want you to know that it’s the same for me. If they get you again…I…we won’t rest until you’re safely back within the castle’s walls.”  A brief chuckle floated from my lips. “I’m sure with Keith’s help Team Voltron will have you back in no time – no one can stand the power of two furious paladins combined, especially the red and blue one.” I paused. “Well, four…don’t wanna leave out Pidge and Hunk - but I guess Keith and me will be the ones leading the search for you. We won’t rest until we have you back again.”

Whoops, hadn’t planned to let out such a long speech…

But he seemed more than okay with it.

He snorted briefly but then I felt arms coming up around me and he hugged me to his chest carefully. “I have no doubt in that.”

For a few seconds, it was quiet between us. I was content just standing there in his arms, being held by my hero with the sound of waves gently lapping at the sand.

Almost as if we were at home.

But this was our reality now – new planets, aliens and fights every day. Not the calm life I had known back on Earth.

So I pulled back a little, looking up at him with a small smile on my lips. “You worry to much.” I stretched a bit – it was still annoying me a little that he was almost six inches bigger than me – and kissed his lips softly, feeling how they stretched into a soft smile.

As I leaned back again, he looked at me with adoration and so much love in his eyes.

My smile grew a little; I didn’t see that look very often on him.

“Come back inside, hm? I highly doubt that anything will happen for the rest of this night. Let’s get back in and have a little fun at the party…if only for tonight. Tomorrow you can worry again how to protect us all from dying.”

He snorted again but his expression was softer now. “We’ll talk again when I keep a sentry from slicing right through you because you once again weren’t focused on your surroundings.”

I gasped a little in fake indignation. “I’m sorry? I’m the most focused of all of us during battle!”

He laughed and God, was I happy to hear that sound again.

“Yeah, you are. Definitely.” His cold lips kissed my forehead again and I squeaked a little, pulling out from his embrace with a sparkly grin and a sudden idea in my head. “Catch me if you can!”

I took off into the direction of the house again, laughing as I heard him calling after me, heavy footsteps running through pitch black sand and trying to catch up with me.

Since I wasn’t actually trying to get away from him, it only took him about a minute to catch me and simply throw me over his shoulder.

“Shiro!” I squeaked as the world turned and I was suddenly staring at his ass, then fell into a laughing fit again as he carried me back inside.

“You’re incurable”, he huffed, ignoring the surprised and startled looks the aliens – and the rest of our team – were giving us as he walked through the big room where the party took place.

He walked through hallways that seemed to roll on for miles and miles and only stopped when he stood in front of his chambers, finally letting me down again.

I grinned with a huff, my cheeks warm and my hair probably a mess but I didn’t care.

“But I got you back inside and stopped you from being moody, didn’t I?” Looping my arms around his neck, I briefly kissed his cheek.

He paused as he realized that I was right and shook his head slightly with a smile. “Oh, what would I do without you”, he sighed, holding onto my waist and leaning down to kiss me again.

A happy giggle escaped my lips as I returned the passionate kiss and I felt so alive like I hadn’t had since…I don’t know when. Moments like this with him were rare so I poured every ounce of love I had for him into the kiss and pressed myself closer against him.

Okay, maybe the party could wait a little longer…For one night I wanted to be a boy again who simply enjoyed having some alone time with his boyfriend – without getting interrupted by alarms blaring or someone busting inside the room.

Tomorrow was another day to think about training, fighting and rescuing planets I’ve never heard from – but that was far away from us right now and Shiro was the only thing filling my mind as I jumped to wrap my legs around his waist and he carried me inside of his room.

 


End file.
